


Green and Swirling

by Kathysinister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Freeform, Hot loki, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Soul Mate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Work Place Sex, cursing, darcy and jane bffs, kind of, polyvore outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysinister/pseuds/Kathysinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul marks are the first words your soul mate speaks to you written on your skin. </p><p>Inspired by amusewithaview's "write love on my skin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> I love the fic this one is inspired by. You all must read it, love it and commit parts to memory. This is not beta'd so sorry if there are any mistakes!

He was staring at her. He had been staring at her **all** morning. 

The once beloved Asgardian prince turned evil alien takeover dickhead turned sarcastic grumpy and only slightly repentant jerk under the care and watchfulness of Thor sat across the lab, intent to ignore all of Jane’s science questions to focus on little ol’ Darcy Lewis. The woman of his fixed gaze was typing data into a computer program nervously. She would take small breaks to twist her hair around a finger or clutch her navy cardigan closer to her body while reading the symbols and numbers written before her in Jane’s script. 

Sure she wanted to seem cool and collected rather than fidgety but her hands didn’t seem like they wanted to cooperate. In just the few hours the god of mischief had been Edward Cullen-ing her she’d reapplied her lipstick, doodled a version of the Avengers as cats, surfed tumblr for way longer than necessary, sent an email or five to some college buddies she hadn’t spoken to in months, and gotten most of her work done for the rest of the day. She tried not to think about her earlier conversation with the high and mighty Loki of Asgard. 

Darcy had her soulmarks since the day she was born, signifying her soulmate was already somewhere out there in the big wide world and her words on him appeared on her birthday in 1989. They were written as clear as day under his right shoulder blade and noticed by his brother during a clear swimming day in a large spring long after both men had reached adulthood. But Darcy’s words were a jumbled mess upon birth, not even legible until she’d had her growth spurt at 14 and her skin had finally settled after stretching from growth. 

Before she’d ever met him she knew her soulmate was not an average Joe and not nice in a Tom Hanks kind of way. Insults for soulmarks happened a lot more often than not but she’d seen such a range of marks in her short life that by the time she’d got to college she didn’t think much about the harshness of the adjectives twisting across her left ankle in three long circles, shrugging off her future relationship as some kind of Mr. Darcy-type character. There was one thing she found really strange about her mark and was unable to let go, leading to many teenage nights spent studying the concepts behind the mysterious appearing of text on nearly every person on the planet.

Everyone who passed Darcy’s path got asked to show her their marks which ranged from the tame (Hi. Nice to meet you.), to the romantic (I’ve been waiting for you for years and you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.), to the strange and downright weird (Please can you pull this thing out of my ass?). What she had never seen though were letters like hers, the color of hers to be more exact. Green and swirling as if written with a quill and hunter ink, they shined almost gold in the light as if covered with some light reflecting plastic.

The world had a billion of different fonts for their soulmarks, different sizes and locations they were placed. Darcy had done a lot of research but she had never found anyone with their words written in any other color than the standard black or faded white of soulmates passed on. Then she met Jane. Jane with her bold blocked letters in bright cherry that shined silver on the back of her neck. Jane’s words were spoken by a Norse god in New Mexico three years ago and that Norse god was sitting next to her this moment. Thor’s attention not on his soulmate at the moment, it was instead flitting back and forth between his adopted brother and Darcy with a hopeful smile on his face. Thor had been the only one to witness the exchange earlier that morning.

. . . . . . . . earlier. . . . . . . . . 

Actually getting a good night’s rest after scarfing down the best pho New York had to offer had put a certain Ms. Lewis in a very good mood.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and her first Stark Industries paycheck had been direct deposited the night before leaving her worry-free as far as money went. So she’d be in the company of a better looking but infinitely scarier version of Lurch for most of the time in the lab today but who cared? She was feeling fan-fucking-tastic and she was going to buy everyone coffee.

She handed out hot, white cups to Jane, Thor, Tony and Bruce while grinning like a mad woman. She even got one for Oscar the grouch sitting in the back corner of the giant lab and set it down in front of him as his eyes narrowed like a wary cat.

They’d never spoken, mostly due to fear on her part and the fact he’d only been in the presence of non-avengers like her and Jane for about a week, not to mention that anyone who did try to talk to him got a cutting remark about their wit or looks.

“It’s a latte not a bomb. If I was trying to trick you I’d be a little less obvious than sitting it down in front of your face. Just drink it.” She said bluntly after he’d stared at the white paper cup like it was dogshit in a brown paper bag on fire or something. At her words he’d looked up at her face so quickly she jumped back, his this mouth was parted in a small ‘o’ and his face was ashen. 

Thor was the one who spoke next as he took a few long strides over to the corner they were in. “Brother! This is good news! You have at last found yo-“

“You are not my brother and I am aware of what she is you dull ogre!” Loki exclaimed. Loki’s face had gone from a look of shock to a cruel sneer as he turned to face the girl whose eyebrows were raised in confusion. 

”I require absolutely nothing from an insipid, irritating, pathetically idiotic mortal girl such as yourself.” He spat in an ugly tone. 

And just like that, her good mood was ruined. The person she’d been waiting for, cynically mind you, was worse than a jerk. The person she had been waiting for was the biggest dick in the nine realms. 

He still hadn’t reached for the cup but Darcy couldn’t care less. She let her feet lead her to her little chrome desk. Fuck it, she was just going to ignore him forever and be one of those badass women who found love, though fleeting, with someone who was **not** her soulmate. 

She wasn’t really focusing on the paperwork in front of her, just staring at it. Her ankle itched and she pulled up her left pant leg to scratch at it and reread the words Loki had just spoke written there. 

“Fuck me sideways.” She whispered to herself. She was hoping her awkward exchange had gone unnoticed by Jane who was the only person in the room (besides Thor and Loki now) who knew what her words said.

The aforementioned Asgardian princes were having a hushed and heated argument where she’d left them that was ending with Thor throwing his hands up in surrender and heading back to where Jane sat. Darcy picked up her phone and absolutely refused to give Loki the satisfaction that his words had any effect on her whatsoever, even if they were a permanent part of her body.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .hours later. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Darcy did not look up. She was not looking up. He could stare at her for the next thousand years, until her bones turned to ash and blew away in the dust and she wasn’t gonna look up god damn it.

She looked up. 

He smiled at her, the closest to a smile she’d ever seen on him anyway, equal parts promise and dark intent. Long fingers grabbed the cup in front of him, his eyes never leaving hers, and he brought it to his mouth and took a sip.

She shouldn’t have looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I continued this! Sorry it took me so long to write, I've been on vacation and preoccupied with my all female geek podcast that's getting off the ground. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Props to the fabbity fab tamarama ! She's an awesome beta and person!

A mortal . . .

The first millennia of his life in the shadow of the golden child and awaiting the script, now to know the words he’d never fully understood belonged to an insignificant girl. She was no sorceress or temptress, no faraway queen or royal. Nay, she was a _Midgardian._ A friend to Thor and a child compared to even the young of the Aesir.

He had not taken much notice of her despite her inability to keep still or silent. He also ruled her out as a lacking any real strength or intelligence of note to be of any use to an enemy or as an accomplice. The word accomplice aptly described the heroic mediocrity of the heroes with which he now found himself surrounded, despite his **brother’s** counsel to make ‘friends’ of these mortal warriors, as if they were somehow equals to himself. They did not trust him and they were wise to be wary. He had rushed headlong into battle with these men a handful of times but they were merely a means to an end. In fighting for the protection of Midgard he could regain good standing in the eyes- eye of Odin and be allowed to rule Asgard in Thor’s stead since the crown prince had made it abundantly clear in action and words that he intended to live with his precious scientist who did not even require the scientific knowledge possessed by a healer’s intern on Asgard.

He had hissed at Thor, intent to put aside the absurdity of a mortal being his true match quickly. He was not Thor and would not succumb to the feminine wiles possessed by these Midgardian women.

_Still,_ he supposed, _she was far from the brutish unattractiveness of the females of Jotunheim._

His eyes scanned her, assessing both mannerisms and looks. Long dark hair slightly curled towards the ends, a preference he’d acquired hundreds of years before her birth. Her body was unlike the thin lithe frames of Asgardian noblewomen. Her figure sloped and slanted in lush flesh like the pleasure girls in the less public drinking halls that fool Fandral visited. Loki’s own first experience had been with a woman shaped thusly. He’d spent days lost in lessons and touches of soft flesh before emerging a man and skilled lover. The memory brought forth an image of such actions on the little assistant of Dr. Foster. He shook his head to clear out the visions of baser instincts.

Darcy, Darcy Lewis she was called. Loki had overheard some information shared about his match previously in passing, recalling the facts in his mind without removing his gaze from her as the minutes ticked by. 

She was young, brash, stupidly optimistic, weak, and mischievously cruel in the escalating jests she would play on Stark. Foster mentioned to Banner that she was a student of politics. How fitting that though their approaches had differed immensely she too had spent her life in the study of power and those who wielded it. Perhaps she was not a complete loss, with some manipulation . . .

It could, he thought, have been much worse. A mortal with the shrill piercing voice of Stark’s freckled match could have been his lot, or one with the distracted quality of Thor’s woman whose inability to care for her own basic needs was the cause of Darcy’s employment in the first place.

Minutes turned into hours and still he stared, as if solving some puzzle. She seemed to notice but actively try not to turn her face in his direction. The profile of her painted mouth, straight nose and one flitting blue eye was becoming more and more familiar.

At the very least she would be a fun distraction to toy with while serving his probation.

When she finally turned to look at him he reached for the white paper cup she’d set on his desk and sipped the lukewarm contents slowly. She gulped noticeably and the fallen prince felt like a cat with a mouse between its paws. 

_Let the games begin Miss Lewis._

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

When Tony Stark mentioned lunch Darcy jumped out of her chair so fast it could have been on fire. 

“I’ll go. Deli down the street, be back in a bit guys.” 

She grabbed her messenger from the drawer in her desk and stood to put it on. Anytime spent away from Loki today was a gift that was going to be treasured. She needed to think and green eyes holding her in their gaze was so not conducive to any kind of rational thought. 

He probably shouldn’t affect her this much, I mean sure he was pretty attractive in a way that wouldn’t have been out of place among famous musicians or live action Disney princes but that guy had been known to be able to make Captain America a mess of bruises. Not to mention his head was like ‘a box full of cats’ as Dr. Banner put it. Now see a box full of kittens Darcy could get behind. All those little ears and paws touching each other as they mewed cutely and yawned, how freaking cute would that-

“Lewis!”

She turned around at her name in the hallway to face the only other occupant. Oil stained jeans and an ACDC shirt with a wry goateed grin plastered on the face above.

“Tony?”

“Something’s wrong with you, you have barely blabbed all morning. Not that I’m complaining. Sometimes I like the quiet but I’m suspicious. Prove you’re not some clone HYDRA dropped in.” he joked, although Darcy felt like maybe he was only half joking.

“How am I supposed to prove that Tony?” She crossed her arms over her chest hoping that he wouldn’t bring up her exchange with soul mate Bob in there.

“Show me your boobs.” He quipped.

“Not happening, though if I was a HYDRA agent I could just tell Pepper you said that and she’d kill you for us. Can I get lunch now?” she whined.

He took a few steps closer to her, head turning as he calculated the emotions on her face, you could practically hear the gears whirring and ticking in his head. 

“Something is up with you. What is it? Inquiring minds must know.”

Darcy took a deep breath, looking behind him at the shut door to the lab. Maybe it would be better if she could vent for a minute. Babbling always shook out the cobwebs of her brain and helped her to focus after her mouth flipped the off switch. 

“Ok so I’ve never been one of those girls that assumes my soul mate is going to complete me and we’re going to live happily ever after with a white picket fence and a two pet ferrets but you at least assume you’re going to be good friends with them and the big guy upstairs is gonna have some major explaining to do because how the hell I could ever be soulmates with not only an _alien_ but an _alien prince_ who tried to take over my planet. It's probably my own stupid fault for not noticing as soon as Jane figured out why her soulmarks were so weird but I am like seriously in shock and he had been fucking staring at me all morning like the cat who caught the canary and I have no fucking clue what to do.”

Tony Stark, billionaire superhero, was for once in his forty four years of life without a witty comeback. The rant was unexpected, somewhat hilarious and so unexpected he had taken two steps back as the young brunette’s voice and exasperation escalated. 

“Ooooooooooookay.”

Darcy shifted back and forth from foot to foot looking at Tony for a more intelligible response, hopefully full of older generation wisdom or something. What she got was a maniacal glint in is eye and a slow Grinch looking smile that caused less calm to bubble inside of her than suspicion. 

“I don’t like that look Tony. That’s your plotting face. I am afraid of plot face.” Her eyes narrowed at him but the look didn’t leave him.

“So you’re telling me that Reindeer Games is your soul mate and you don’t know what to do. Lewis, check it, he is a dick. This is your chance to get him back for all the property and bodily damage he inflicted on me and your other super friends in a fun and Pepper approved way.”

“What are you talking about Tony?”

“I’m saying my dear, dear Lewis, this is your chance to fuck with Tone Loc’s head.”

She pursed her lips before responding. “Yeah right like that is going to happen. He is the actual god of fucking with people Tony.”

“Ah my dear sweet naïve little Lewis. He’s a boy. You’re a girl. You’re his match. You have boobs. Pepper puts the fear of her in me on a daily basis. Not to mention you go toe to toe when it comes to our pranks pretty easily, your meager resources not withstanding. Think about it while you go get me my pastrami sandwich.”

He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back to him and gave her a push out the door. Tony hopped back into the lab smiling, his teeth gleaming in the fluorescent light.   
Stumbling into the elevator Darcy knew that Loki wasn’t the only one sitting in that lab whose head was a box full of cats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the fabulous tamarama for beta-ing this. She's fabulous! 
> 
> To see Darcy's dress you can go here:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_lewis_for_stark_gala/set?id=124825256

All too soon Darcy was setting down a large pile of sandwiches onto the only clean counter in the lab.. Her back was to Loki, who still sat at his desk. When she ventured to look at him while handing food to Thor and the ‘Scientists Three’ she saw he was hunched over, or as hunched as his perfect posture would allow, over a Stark tablet. Darcy had to stop herself from calling him to come eat. Maybe the best course of action would be to just ignore him. There was no way she could mess with Loki the way Tony had insisted, soulmate or no, she meant absolutely squat to the alien prince.

_And he means less to you Darce. Okay so a fallen handsome prince does pop up in those trashy romance novels you devour but Loki is a far from a normal hunky hero. For one, he tried to take over the PLANET. He ripped a guy’s eyeball out at a party! Not to mention he’s probably killed dozens of people with his bare hands._

The pair of hands in question fluttered quickly across the top of the tablet, the fingers elegantly changing the screen every few moments after his eyes had scanned the contents. 

The digits, though slim and pale, seemed to possess an underlying strength and gave off a tangible sense of power and finesse, just like their owner.

A blink later and Darcy was imagining those hands on the hot skin just above her knees, working themselves up so slowly it was almost like they weren’t moving at all. Loki’s head shot up from the tablet so swiftly it was like he’d heard the not quite so innocent thoughts in her head and she felt like deer in headlights, holding eye contact with him for the third time that day. Then she realized his eyes moved down to her pockets where her phone was vibrating and playing “Boss Ass Bitch” loudly.

She scrambled to answer into her phone, “Hey Pep! What can I do you for?” She bit her fingernail in embarrassment and turned away from Loki a little. 

“Hi, Darcy. I was calling to confirm attendance for the gala tomorrow night. The suits and gowns delivered to your apartment. If you would pass them out to everyone, I’d appreciate it.” Pepper said in a voice that was kind but rushed. She sometimes relied on Darcy to do assistant-type things like this and Darcy didn’t mind in the least—getting on Pepper’s good side was incredibly beneficial in almost every way. Not to mention Pepper Potts was one of the women Darcy wanted to grow up to be, right after Black Widow and the Lady Sif of course. 

“No problem, anything else I can do for you?”

“No thank you, everything for the gala has been organized and confirmed. Tony told me you had a change of heart about your dress so I had the new one sent instead. Call me if you need anything, or Tony sets something on fire.” 

“Will do.” Both women hung up quickly but while Pepper walked into a board meeting Darcy walked over to Tony and slapped the pastrami sandwich out of his hand, the food landing on the table with a light thunk.

“What did you say to Pepper about changing my dress, you whacko?! Do you have a death wish?!” She screeched.

One of the many well-earned perks to working directly for Stark Industries golden couple was that she was going to attend the Stark Gala, a charity even held every year in New York for the rich, famous and even richer. Darcy had been eager to taste Cristal and caviar since she was told she would not only be invited to go, but expected to go. Example one of being on Pepper’s good side: a free designer dress and accessories of her choosing to wear for the night, billed to Tony—who had no problem with it and even encouraged all his friends to arrive looking ‘snazzy’. Darcy wanted to hug the strawberry blonde when she’d told her but settled for a shriek of joy instead. She knew in that moment what it felt like for Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman when she finally got to shop. This sense of love and appreciation for Tony Stark diminished greatly when he dropped a heavily piece of machinery on her foot that same day. Now that feeling was practically nonexistent as he just whistled innocently and retreated to a far side of the lab after picking up his sandwich. Knowing the way Tony’s mind worked her dress had probably been spray painted with “I’m with evil” across the chest now that he knew about Loki.

“Go see for yourself Lewis. I think it’s a vast improvement and I’m sure I won’t be the only one.” Tony shrugged. Darcy stormed out of the lab, heading straight to her apartment on one of the residential floors.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

In her cozy but colorful living room was a large rolling clothing rack which held up garment bags with names taped to the outside. On the bottom shelf of the rack were boxes with corresponding names written on the outside. 

She sifted through until she found the bag with her name on it. Hesitating as she reached for the zipper, she shook her head and placed the bag back on the rack. She wasn’t ready. The dress she’d labored over finding had been beautiful. Jet black with a very modest high neckline and long sleeves, the dress was kept from being matronly by being skin tight over her bust, hips and waist. It had made her feel glamourous despite its simplicity. Her body was sultry to herself for once instead of sexually comical when it came to her proportions. She felt classy-hot instead of porn-hot, finally. Whatever horrors Tony had subjected this dress to, she was not prepared to face yet. 

She grabbed the entire rack, leaving behind her bag and box, and headed towards the other apartments to drop off the others formal wear. 

Her dress wasn’t touched again until that night when Jane lifted it form the sofa. Darcy was gulping a glass of moderately-priced wine to calm her fashion anxiety. 

“Look at it and tell me if it’s horrible. I can take it Jane, I just don’t want to look first. That dress was the first one I’ve ever worn that made me feel like a million bucks. I can’t see a cheerleading outfit in that garment bag or I’m going to disembowel Tony. After today I can’t take it.” Darcy explained.

“What was with you? You were quiet all morning and you barely spoke for the hour you came back after running all those errands.”

“Jane, I’m not gonna lie to you. I did run a few errands for Pepper after lunch but I skived off a few hours. Before you get upset, I have to tell you it was a totally legitimate soul mate reason. I figured out who he is today.”

Jane dropped the unopened garment bag in shock and asked, “Green words asshole guy?! And you’re just telling me this now? What happened?”

Darcy made her way from the kitchen to the sofa and sat. The wine bottle was clenched in one hand, the glass now forgotten on the kitchen counter. She took a large swig from the bottle before handing it to her friend.

“Trust me J, you’re gonna want some of this.” Dr. Foster viewed her intern warily before taking a sip from the bottle. 

“Ok J, well you know how you had that theory that your words were red instead of black because Thor is from Asgard and non-human soul mates probably left colorful words. But you couldn’t really test that theory until we knew for sure my soul mate wasn’t from good ol’ Earth.”

Jane nodded and responded, “Yeah but wait Darcy there’s no other Asgardians or otherwise here in New York that we know about besides Thor and Lo—.”

Jane’s words cut off; she had obviously connected the dots and stared at her friend in shock. She flopped onto the couch beside her and took a large chug from the wine bottle before handing it back to the younger brunette.

“I can’t believe it. Loki? Although now the colors totally make sense. Thor told me that colors are given to Asgardian royals at birth and have some deep significance to them. Darcy, this is a lot to take in. I mean, I always said ‘I wish we were sisters’ but this is so not what I meant.”

Darcy snorted at her, the wine starting to lighten her mood. “Now you know why I can’t look at the dress. I spent my whole life waiting for my soulmate… for him to be an alien murderer. I can’t take anymore disappointments today. I’ll have a for real heart attack instead of the almost panic attack I got when Prince Jerkhead smiled at me like some Creepy McCreeperson.”

“Darcy, Loki never smiles at anyone…” Jane looked as if she wanted to finish her statement but thought better of it. Slim hands used to complex equations reached once more for the garment bag. The zipper came down and Darcy threw an arm over her eyes. Jane pulled out the dress halfway and hmmed as she inspected it.

“Well? Verdict?” Jane took her time in responding and said nothing until the dress was sealed into its housing once more. 

“The dress is fine. Better than fine. The dress is beautiful and it looks pretty much the same. There are some gold little embellishments on the shoulders but I think they’re pretty.” Darcy made ‘gimme’ motions but Jane played keep away with it. 

“J! What gives? Why aren’t you letting me see it?” Darcy huffed. 

Jane handed the bag over to the worried woman sitting next to her and had the bag practically ripped out of her hands. Standing up to check out her beloved gown Darcy’s jaw dropped once the bag was open. The dress was exactly the same except for two things. FIrst were the aforementioned gold accents that Darcy actually liked and she did have to admit looked really neat, and second, the black form fitting fabric was now a dark olive green.

“These are Loki’s freaking colors! Are you kidding me Tony!? He’s going to think I’m a fangirl trying to jump his bones or something! I’ll look like an absolute idiot!” Darcy screamed.

Jane stood up and put her hands on her friend’s forearms. “Calm down, its fine. Loki won’t even see the dress, he’s not going. Besides, it was a little boring before, and you look so good in green. You have nothing to worry about. And you know with Tony, it could have been a lot worse.”

Eased by her friend’s words a little, Darcy realized she may have been overreacting a little, but it was somewhat justified considering the events of the day already had her in a state of anxiety. 

Together, they finished the bottle of wine—more like _demolished_ actually. After a hug, a tear, and a laugh, it wasn’t long before Darcy was feeling a little better and a slight blush appeared on the cheeks of both girls form the alcohol.

After saying their goodbyes for the night, Jane gifted Darcy with the next day off. She got a grateful hug and headed to Thor while Darcy unbuttoned her plain white button up and threw it into her laundry basket. She pulled off her slacks and hopped into a pair of skin tight yoga capris, leaving on her black thin strapped undershirt that clung tightly to help keep the girls in while scientist wrangling.

Content to just heat up the leftover Chinese takeout sitting in her fridge and veg out in front of the TV, Darcy groaned when she heard a clear loud knock on her door. 

“Jane, did you forget your phone or something?” She asked, turning the doorknob and pulling it open completely in one swift motion. 

Jane didn’t answer because she wasn’t on the other side of the door. Dressed in what could probably be considered ‘Asgardian casual’ was Loki. Blue eyes trailed up from the black boots to ebony leather pants that looked soft to the touch. A fitted black tunic covered his chest as well as a black vest that was made of, surprise, more leather. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of him.

All she could think to say to her guest was, “Ummm….you’re not Jane.”

His face held a serious look that didn’t seem angry, but his emerald eyes glittered with flecks of dark brown and an emotion she didn’t want to guess at.

“No I am not.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the awesome tamarama. She's the best. Go read her fics. Well, finish this chapter then read her fics. You will not be disappointed. 
> 
> So a little up close and personal Darcy and Loki action. I've started work on the next chapter already so it shouldn't be too much longer. I am going to be unreachable this weekend though so give it til next week. Hope you all like it. This is kinda free form and I'm playing it by the seat of my pants. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr : killakathy88

Loki sidestepped Darcy. Her face was currently doing its best impression of a blow up doll, mouth agape and eyes widened comically. He strolled into her living room like visiting her was a commonplace occurrence, his shoulders back with head held high and an apathetic expression. He would turn slowly from one wall to the next taking in the colorful yet modest decor that so differed from his beige and chrome quarters in the building.

Realizing that he wasn't leaving, Darcy shut the front door after poking her head into the hallway looking for a sign of his fraternal counterpart. When it was apparent that his big brother slash babysitter was not entering after him she asked a little snidely, "Where's your bodyguard?"

He faced her with a sneer at Thor's mention, replying quickly. 

"That oaf thought I was capable of journeying one floor in an elevator to speak to my soul match alone."

Well there it was, the huge Norse elephant in the room. It was the first time he'd acknowledged it and really the first beginnings of a conversation, something they'd never had before. Not knowing what to say or do she leaned against the back of door with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Sure he was like a friggin' foot taller than her and sure he was still incredibly untrustworthy and able to hurt her physically without the use of magic but she was intent on not showing fear or a sign he intimidated her. She bit her lipstick-lacking lower lip and stared at him with a look she hoped read as "cool aloofness". Hell, she'd even settle for "unimpressed and bitchy".

Taking her silence as signal to go on, he took a step forward. Loki's face changed from it's previous mask into a curious expression. He inhaled slowly but audibly, gaze locked on the skin of her collarbone closest to him, or at least what she hoped was her collarbones, and not the cleavage that was making a decent showing just below. 

"I know your mom, being a queen and all, taught you some manners." she snapped, ducking her head a little to meet his gaze sternly.

He seemed distracted but his face was still as cool as it had ever been. The smooth skin of his forehead free of any imperfections was without creases, dark eyebrows in their natural position over the glitter of his eyes.

"Very well, Darcy--if I may call you Darcy?" he drawled. "The reason for my unexpected visit is thus. The ancients, seemingly unintelligent and unintelligible in times such as these, have seen fit in their immense wisdom to soul match us. I wish to understand why. Surely there must be some hidden strength or talent within you. Or, perhaps some deeply-entombed darkness in that flittering mind of yours that would in some way make you fit to be my counterpart. If any of these is true you must tell me now because rest assured that I _will_ deduce if you are lying."

It took her a beat to process his statement, she tilted her head and replied, "Are you asking me if I can do magic or fly or have some kind of heinous scheme to take over the world involving the deception of not only my best friend but the _entire_ group of Avengers we live with?"

His response was only a slight nod but Darcy grabbed her sides and bent at the waist to laugh loudly.

He sneered and spat, "I am _not_ to be laughed at!" 

Definitely not amused, he stepped towards her, his hand spread across the collarbones in question earlier as he righted her posture and pushed her firmly against the door with a hard shove. Most of his magic was still bound, but his otherworldly strength was present, felt by Darcy in the immovable she was kept in with just one hand as she squirmed a little underneath it.

Loki's head was bent down in her direction while her neck craned up, their faces very near. She always knew he was tall, Asgardians all seemed to be 6 feet and over, but this being the closest she had ever been to him it was heavy in the forefront of her mind. Throughout high school she'd dated a couple guys on the basketball team, a short-lived jock phase in which her virginity had been wiped out and replaced with a warm feeling in her gut whenever she was up close and personal with an attractive guy towering over her. And evil though Loki was--and still might be--no one could deny his bone structure was anything less than panty-dropping. 

The breasts of her person just barely touching the steel muscle of his chest under his shirt wasn't exactly helping to calm down her ladywood. A moment passed with him holding her, their eyes locked on each other and with every breath she could feel the skin of his wrist lightly brushing the top of her breast. His fingers were so long they reached to her shoulder and the feel of his cool skin on hers made her inhale a little shakily, causing Loki's Adam's apple to bob with a gulp.

"Surely not," Loki whispered, "the ancients would surely not entwine two beings for all eternity based solely on a passing spell of lust."

Not knowing if he was talking to her or himself or even how to respond Darcy squirmed to get away from him before she did something really stupid. His hands moved so quickly she only saw a blur under her chin. He had a hand on each shoulder, keeping her right where he wanted her, at his mercy caught and helpless.

One corner of his mouth turned up mischievously.

"Perhaps we should give in dear Darcy. It seems to be destined that you will in fact spread those thick Midgardian thighs for my enjoyment."

Well _that_ certainly shook her out of her silent vulnerability if nothing else. 

_**How DARE this dude?!! He can be a complete jerk and then expect me to what? Kneel down and suck his princely dick just for saying some silky shit about destiny?!!** _

"AS IF!!"

Darcy picked up a foot and kicked him swiftly in the shin, knowing it probably wouldn't do much damage but it definitely would her goddamn point across.

Loki took the hint and stepped back, still smirking bemusedly, a breathy chuckle escaping his mouth.

"There's no need to fight it my dear Darcy. My words on your skin are a promise that I _will_ have you writhing underneath me."

Before she could spit out an insult JARVIS spoke. 

"Miss Lewis, Thor has asked me to assure that Loki is still in your willing company."

Darcy threw open the door to the room and responded loudly, "He was just leaving Jarv. Tell Thor to expect him any second."

She motioned with a thumb for him to scram and Loki's smirk changed to a smile. A real smile.  
A smile that made something in Darcy's belly feel really strange, and her head warned her to ignore that and the tensing she felt between her legs.

"Very well my lady. Tomorrow might have you in a more...accepting mood. And if not then perhaps the next. I am, as you Midgardians would put it, not getting any older. Sleep well."

When Loki strolled out without a care in the world she shut the door with more force than necessary and let out a huge breath.  
Darcy stomped over to her couch and flopped backwards onto it. Her hand came to rest on the spot where his was only a moment before.

 _ **Jeezy Creezy I have a soulmate who's the Norse god of lies and apparently friggin' dirty talk who's trying to get into my pants. And I swear if I had had maybe just a few more glasses of wine with Jane I might have let him.**_

She shook her head to stop the progressively dirty train of thoughts beginning to steam their way through her mind.

_**It's just been too long since I've had sex that's all. I used to be Damn-Fine-Darcy-From-Dorm-F and now look at me. I haven't been on a date in almost a year let alone flirt, kiss, or had sex and I have an insane soulmate and no boyfriend. I should just go to the gala tomorrow and hook up with some Greek shipping tycoon with an accent or something to keep me from jumping the bones of someone totally inappropriate. Totally inappropriate and possibly evil. Even if he could probably do things with his mouth that would make me in my 'sexual awakening' phase blush.** _

"Oh God. This is bad. I need to sleep. Shut up brain."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark Gala and the hours following...
> 
> *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! I hate that it took me so long to write this but I wrote the chapter out last month and completely lost the entire thing. Not to mention finals, holidays, starting a new job yadda yadda yadda. I'm sure most of you don't care and are just like "Get to the good stuff!". Well my friends, this chapter is the GOOD STUFF. Or naughty stuff depending on how you look at it. This is my first time doing a hot and spicy scene so I hope I did the awesome couple justice.
> 
> To see the dresses the female characters are wearing for the Stark Gala go here:
> 
> Jane http://www.polyvore.com/dr_jane_foster_for_stark/set?id=124802049  
> Pepper http://www.polyvore.com/pepper_potts_for_stark_gala/set?id=124800422  
> Natasha http://www.polyvore.com/black_widow_natasha_romanoff_for/set?id=124797356  
> Maria http://www.polyvore.com/agent_maria_hill_for_stark/set?id=124803435  
> Darcy http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_lewis_for_stark_gala/set?id=124825256
> 
> Thank you to beautiful, wise, patient and fabulous beta tamarama who also writes awesome Darcy fic. Go read her stuff. It's the bees knees.

He’d spent the two seconds it took for her to type in the code for her apartment door to unzip the back of her dress to her waist. One of his hands moved her into the apartment and the other shut the door quickly after following her in. Darcy’s stomach was pressed into the slim wooden hallway table. Her right hand still clutching the green bag from the party was laid on the table next to her mother’s colorful bowl of blown glass. Her eyes met his in the large eight pointed star shaped mirror that hung on the wall ahead of them. The shadows of the still unlit apartment rested on one half of his face while his green eyes glittered.

Loki smirked as silently, his hands crept under the open flaps on the back of her dress, slowly inching their way to her front, touching the skin over her ribs and stomach with a slow, assured caress. His hands were neither soft nor calloused, showcasing that he had no life of complete leisure or hard labour. The fingertips of his thumb and first finger were the roughest parts of his skin which brought to mind an image of him bent over a desk writing page after page with quill and ink. He seemed content for the moment to watch her blush in the mirror in response to his handiwork. 

Darcy’s cornflower blue eyes flit back and forth across his reflection as his hands got closer and closer to her breasts. But, the lightheaded feeling from the alcohol was slowly evaporating from her mind as her blood pumped faster, bringing her more and more into reality. The reality in which she, Darcy Elizabeth Lewis was about to one-night-stand with her soul mate, none other than the God of Mischief. 

Biting her lip and resolving not to rationalize for the rest of the night—she owed herself one night of random promiscuity without consequence or judgment after all—she turned her head and reached up with one arm to bring his stupid, smirking, self-pleased face down to hers and smashed her painted lips against his thin ones. 

 

\------------Half an hour earlier------------

 

The Stark Gala was in full swing. It was in a lower level of Avengers Tower that had been cleared out and redecorated with draping fabrics of soft gold and white. The dance floor was half-full with couples circling slowly to the soft, crooning song of the woman on the raised stage in one corner. Around the dance floor were tables covered with white linen trimmed with gold where the left-behind festive members of the party sat. 

At one table sat Maria Hill, in a simple, elegant and electric blue dress, engaged in fun conversation with Natasha Romanov who seemed just as coifed and untouchable as ever in her short, obsidian dress with lace around the collar and cleavage. Maria chuckled at something Natasha said and posed a question to the man sitting next to Natasha. His crumpled tuxedo was already missing the bow tie and the empty beer glass sitting in his hand seemed to fit with his uncomfortable attitude. Clint Barton was not a “fancy party” kind of guy but the Stark Gala, since it was for charity after all, required mandatory attendance from all Avengers. 

At another table sat Thor and Jane and a scientist Darcy Lewis had never heard of. But when introduced, Jane had let out a fan-girl shriek and chased after him until they were ten feet deep in a science discussion that had bored her former intern to tears, and allowed Thor to make multiple trips to the dessert table without being noticed by his companion. Thor was ever the prince, looking regal in his pressed tuxedo and one hand entwined with the hand of Dr. Foster who looked completely different than normal. Darcy Lewis had done a fantastic job in picking out Jane’s accessories and dress, the blushing pink of the gown had matched the bronzed skin tone Jane possessed even though she hardly ever went outside. 

Darcy Lewis downed her third glass of champagne and set it on a tray of one the sharply-dressed waiters criss-crossing the party to provide beverages. A moment later, another waiter passed and she picked up a fresh glass, taking only a small sip this time. Maybe it’d be best if she just left. It’s not like this night was going to get any better and her stupid little resolution to find a hot hook-up without strings went nowhere. On the other hand this dress was way too beautiful to sit on her laundry basket after only a few hours of wear. This was the kind of dress that deserved to be shown off until the wee hours or at least ripped off and crumpled on some bedroom floor during some raucous debauchery.

The brunette was draped in her beloved dress, turned from black to moss at the persistence of a certain dark-haired billionaire who was currently slow-dancing with his tall former assistant Pepper Potts. Blue eyes followed the couple as they whispered in each other’s ears, and held each other closely. Darcy watched as Tony so softly brushed the skin of Pepper’s back that wasn’t covered by the glamorous Iron Man red floor-length dress she was wearing. A pang of jealousy hit Darcy. How long had it been since a man held her with love, or even lust? Too long. Way too long.

Not that she hadn’t tried mind you. When she first arrived she said ‘hey what the hell’ and tried a cute but somewhat cheesy pickup line on good ol’ Steve Rogers which led to his embarrassingly polite change of conversation with a side of turning tomato red. She decided to laugh awkwardly and play it off as a joke since his acceptance of her semi-casual remark about his attractiveness seemed to be unwanted. The aforementioned symbol of freedom was standing next to Dr. Banner, both taking small steps every few seconds towards the kitchen doors, trying to escape without calling anyone’s attention to it. Well, good. At she wasn’t the only one not having a blast and a half.

Bringing the champagne glass up to her lips but not quite taking a mouthful Darcy pondered whether she should go join Natasha, Clint, and Maria for a while at least before leaving. 

This night had been a bust. Sure she tried to snag a not brain-dead, good-looking guy for the evening but things didn’t exactly go as planned. There wasn’t exactly a plethora of handsome, interesting guys at this party under 35 years old considering it was something like $10,000 a plate for dinner. 

The first gentlemen to start up a conversation with her seemed totally her type, intelligent to the point of being a little nerdy and a lover of bad puns. Jake was just an inch or so taller than her with big brown eyes. He had spent the past few years creating a few apps, one of which Darcy was even a frequent user of. About ten minutes into the conversation he had gone from charming to dull. His extensive knowledge about coding and software was impressive but certainly not a major topic for discussion at any length. Apparently his social skills didn’t register that this was a party and she was not Jarvis. So after her third attempt to steer the conversation from zeros and ones to flirting she made some excuse and did a lap around the outside of the room surveying the gala for other prey.

A few minutes later she met Jean. Jean was some kind of French soccer star in his late 20’s who was apparently on the road to the Olympics and his accent made her face hot. His English wasn’t perfect but after a half-hour of flirting, French, and a few hand gestures she seemed sure that he was the guy of the night. No thinking about Loki, no thinking about soulmates, just her and Hot Frenchy for a few fun hours. After excusing herself to reapply lipstick in the ladies room and brushing her long chocolate waves over her shoulders she returned to Jean. Unfortunately, she saw him pinch the ass of some giraffe of a supermodel—who wasn’t even facing him—and Darcy immediately headed toward the bar.

One whiskey sour and three champagnes later, here she was: Darcy Lewis, wallflower. The cold condensation slid down the outside of the flute to her fingertips and felt like it was the same temperature of the wall she was leaning against. 

“You seem to be having a thrilling time.” a smooth drawl said off to her side. 

She turned quickly and saw Loki approach her, a glass of dark-colored liquor held softly in the long digits of his left hand. 

“What are you doing here? You told everyone you weren’t coming.” Her voice seemed wobbly even to her own ears so she pushed down the hint of embarrassment by taking a swig of the alcohol in her hand. 

Her freakishly tall space alien soul mate turned to the rest of the ballroom and leaned with against the wall directly beside her. Darcy tried not to think about his arm brushing against the side of her shoulder and felt her body go stiff with awkward tension. Loki took a second and swept his eyes over her none too subtly, a slow smile growing on his face that made Darcy’s stomach flutter in a strange way. 

He responded in a honeyed tone, “Well, when I heard my darling Darcy was going to attend, I had to make an appearance. And how lovely you look tonight, Darcy-dressed head to toe in my colors. Were we on Asgard many would think you my courtesan.”

“Well this is America, not Asgard, and no one owns colors here except Jay-Z. Besides, I would never be your courtesan. I would have my own courtesans in Asgard. Fandral and Volstagg totes dug me and I’m sure if Hogun wasn’t mute he would have hit on me too. I feel like I’d do really well there.” she joked.

When she turned her face to see his reaction he was just staring at her mouth steadily with a sense of ownership for what seemed like a very strange three minutes.

“Stop that.” she demanded. “I’m annoyed, I’m a little drunk, and if you keep staring at me I will smack you.”

Chuckling he replied, “Very well, but only after I say this: If you were to give yourself to me it would be the most singularly spectacular night of your short mortal life. I could and would give you such pleasure that no other man could compare for the rest of your days and you’d be hoarse from calling my name. Yet the next day I’m sure you’d be begging me for another night.”

_Jesus Christ why does his voice sound like hot chocolate?! Maybe I’m drinking too much too fast. Cool your jets, Lewis._

The former intern finished her champagne glass and set it on another passing waiter’s tray intent not to drink anymore for the rest of the night. Making a point not to look at him she looked to the dance floor where Jane was being pulled into a dance by Thor. They embraced and began to twirl, eyes sparkling and faces grinning. The love between them was palpable and Darcy felt another pang of jealousy. 

_Why does everyone get happily ever after with their soul mate and I’m one of those horrible 15% that gets a soulmate dud._

All of a sudden Darcy felt something else but it wasn’t internal. Fingertips brushing the back of her hand that clutched her small purse for the evening.

“You said not to proposition you, but you said nothing of touching. Why, is this bothering you my dear Darcy?” 

He was way too sure of himself. She was way too desperate for a hot night with a hot guy. He was pretty hot. She could feel heat growing between her legs. He turned his face to look at her waiting for her to berate him or move away. She didn’t. 

She must have been drunk because the next words out of her mouth were,“One spectacular night, huh?” before she even realized she said them. 

 

\---------------------now-----------------------------------

 

When Loki set his mind to something it was pursued and attained without the utmost singular concentration and interest often crossing the border into insanity, and his certain   
“something” of the moment was Darcy. Pressing and twisting his mouth against her, he closed his eyes for only a second ,then opened them to watch as she kissed him. He watched her face as he pulled the top portion of her dress down with enough force to produce a ripping sound that made Darcy face forward, separating their mouths. 

About to voice her anger at the destruction of the most beautiful article in her wardrobe she was stopped by Loki spinning her to face him completely. Lifting her like she weighed almost nothing and sitting her on the hallway table, they were nearly the same height. He crushed his lips to hers again. The brunette tried to reach up to grab at his collar or hair but her arms were trapped by her sides, the moss colored fabric bunched around her waist and elbows keeping her arms pinned. He brought a hand up to brush her hair back before lowering his mouth to her neck. 

When he nipped her collarbone none too gently, she yelped, which seemed to add fuel to the fire. He was suddenly incredibly eager to unhook her black strapless bra and succeeded. Darcy managed to wiggle an arm out of her fashioned bondage to hold the front of the unclapsed unmentionable to her chest to keep her front covered. 

“Wait. Wait!” She said once, and a second time a little louder.

He took a step back, face twisting into an angry grimace that would have scared the shit out of her if she had even looked. Darcy, ignorant to the mass of bitter thoughts racing through Loki’s mind about her probable rejection of him suddenly, wriggled her other arm free of the dress and reached behind her to pull her clutch out from behind her back where it was embedded between her and the wall. Throwing it in the general direction of the living room, then throwing her bra as well she looked at mischief incarnate once more. 

His face had shifted once she was bare from the waist up and once he had realized she was just trying to become more comfortable. The heaving well-endowed chest in front of him and chocolate eyes with pupils so wide they looked jet in the dark did not speak of rejection. Leaning in slowly to return to their play looking like the cat that caught the canary, the Asgardian was sped to his destination by small hands wrapping around the lapels of his jacket and yanking. 

_If I’m doing this, and it’s just one night, I’m going to make it something worth these god damn soulmate words._

Kissing him with everything in her, Darcy was giving as good as she got but after another minute she was more than ready to get the party started so to speak. A human hand grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Loki’s face away from hers by an inch to let her growl, “Bedroom. Now.” to him.

“If the lady insists.” he huskily replied.

Throwing her over one shoulder, Loki headed to her bedroom. She was thrown onto her canopied bed and bounced only once before she got to work removing her heels and the rest of her dress. Loki practically ripped off his jacket, shirt and pants while kicking off his shoes. His movement were so quick she didn’t even get a moment to really look at him before he covered her body with his. 

Initiating another bruising kiss, one of his hands started to tweak one pink nipple while she gasped into his mouth at the sensation while the other hand crept between her legs. Apparently those hands were good for so, so, so much more than magic. One long finger teased inside her while his thumb teased her clit lightly, she was so wet already his digit felt no resistance as it dipped in and out of her.

Darcy broke her mouth away from his to breathe in deep gasps while he chuckled in that low sinister way that made her insides twist. He bent and covered her free breast with his mouth and started circling his tongue around in small circles. Determined to get him to be as desperate to be inside her as she was as desperate to have him, she moved one of her hands from their place in his hair to reach down to wrap her fingers around his member, currently standing at attention but pressing into one thigh. 

_Oh god. He’s a big boy. Good. Very good. So good._

The god lifted his face from her breast, his breaths coming deeper and in time with her strokes. He gave in for half a dozen long pulls before gritting his teeth and reaching for her hand. He pulled it away and regained control by bringing both hands over her head and holding them in one of his. 

“My Dear Darcy, you are confused. You are at **my** mercy.” he whispered thickly into her neck. 

She exhaled and enclosed his hips between her legs, clenching them tightly when he slipped his other hand down between them to rub the head of his cock against her clit and opening. 

“Loki…” she pleaded softly. 

He entered her slowly and grunted at the feeling of her warmth engulfing him. Darcy threw her head back, the build up of her pleasure rushing higher and higher as he thrust into her deeply in measured thrusts and she could feel her first orgasm riding in after only a handful of thrusts. 

Clenching her eyes shut, she fought against the hand holding her arms down as she came hard and quickly. Loki, thrusting slower and harder during her orgasm, grit his teeth to maintain control as her muscles squeezed him in a way he hadn’t felt in so long. He dug one hand into the plump flesh of her ass. Her mouth was open as she shuddered underneath him and he released her hands to cup her face and kiss her roughly, capturing her deep moans in his mouth. He didn’t stop his thrusts, slowing down only slightly as she recovered and felt more pressure building from the sensation of him inside her. 

When she started to kiss him back even rougher he slowed his pace. Darcy made a noise of protest and used all her weight to roll them over so she was straddling him, his length still sheathed inside of her. 

Opening her eyes to look at him he stared back at her, surprise obvious on his face. She grabbed a pillow off to their side, taking both his hands and putting them over his head and then pushing the pillow over them. 

“Now God of Mischief, you’re at **my** mercy.” she grunted.

He was about to laugh at the idea of a pillow keeping his hands in place for any length of time but didn’t when he felt her raise her lower half so was barely inside her and then slam down onto his cock. They both let out a moan and Darcy began to ride him in earnest, going faster and faster as he hit that perfect spot inside her. He had ripped the pillow over his hands in half by the time she had clenched around him once more, coming around him and crying out his name. 

It took every bit of his willpower not to come inside her at the sound of her screaming out his name and the feeling of her milking him. Loki pulled her off of him and turned her face down into the mattress, rolling over her and entering her from behind while she still trembled from reaching climax and fucked her roughly into her bedspread. Squeezing one rapidly bruising breast, it wasn’t long until he pulled out and came on her back, coating the fine sheen of sweat on the small of her back with his cool seed as he groaned into her shoulder blade. 

Darcy could feel the wet stickiness drying but couldn’t care less, just glad he had the common sense not to cum inside her. When she turned slowly onto her back, still heaving from the sexual exercise, she was pleased to see that Loki had a drop of sweat or two running down the planes of his chest and abdomen and he seemed to be as out of breath as she was. 

_Loki three, Darcy one, but not bad at all Lewis if I say so myself._

They lay together side by side catching their breath for a while before Loki, completely rested once more suckled at the place her arm met shoulder ready to go again. Not one to be outdone, Darcy rolled over onto her back and welcomed his attentions. She took a good look at him next to her, completely naked and hard again, and felt even more heated. He looked like a god damn male model, lithe and muscular and carved like he was sculpted from marble. 

_I regret not checking him out more before now. This isn’t eye-candy. This is eye-crack._

Her observations didn’t last long because she felt him reaching a hand down between her legs once more to tease her.

The rest of the night was lost in groans, sweet torture, and ecstasy until she’d drifted off after one particularly languid round of lust as the sun rose. Loki waited until he was certain she was deep in slumber and slid gracefully from her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Thor have a little discussion in the wee hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long since an update guys, life is crazy but I'm going to try to be more accountable and actually try to finish all the fanfic I start from now on. I'm already working on the next chapter a little so hopefully that will get posted soon. I know this chapter is short but a little something is better than nothing ya know? Anyway, this is story doesn't have a beta so sorry if there are any mistakes! As always I'm on tumblr if you want to follow me. killakathy88

The halls of Avenger Tower were silent enough for even Loki’s muted footsteps to echo on the way back to the quarters shared with Thor. The pink and purple dawn filled the open space with soft violet and magenta hues through the windows. Loki however took no notice of this and made his way through the tower, focused on removing the remnants of last night’s clothing and getting into a shower and his own bed.

The night had been most. . . entertaining. Apparently Midgardian women were no different than those of Asgard when it came to lovemaking, with the exception of Darcy being incredibly more vocal and responsive. He had honestly expected to pursue her for a few more days before laying with her and entrapping her into affections for him that would not be reciprocated. Loki’s days passed in near monotony while staying within the tower, serving out his time regaining the trust of Thor had grown incredibly dull without appropriate mischief to create among those inhabiting the building. 

He almost snorted at how simple it was, but then again what mortal would not want the opportunity to lay with a god? Darcy would no doubt spend the rest of his stay lovesick over him and some small revenge on Thor through his friend would be complete, after all even his brother could not fault him for lying with his soulmatch. It was only natural. And it would of course be logical that the Midgardian woman would lose herself in her emotion for him, then he could manipulate her to his own desires before casting her aside. Oh yes, he certainly could wreck a little havoc here.

Creeping in, the God of Mischief contemplated on his soulmatch and the distraction she provided as he made his way past the foyer and into the kitchen that was immaculately clean, only because of its utter lack of use. 

He found himself in front of the ice box, on which was pinned a photo of his br- Thor, the Foster woman and none other than the recipient of his lustful attentions smiling widely for the camera. Darcy’s face, open and joyful with a blush on her cheeks and happiness so apparent in her features that unbeknownst to Loki one corner of his mouth tilted upwards for a moment in mock reflection. He only looked at the picture for a moment before opening the refrigerator door and sticking his head in to pick one of the many beverages contained within.

A prickle in the air made him freeze, then smirk as he lazily chose a bottle of water, closed the door and faced Thor who was standing in the entryway of the kitchen. In his bleach stained blue flannel pajama bottoms and Stark Industries stock t-shirt the God of Thunder didn’t exactly make an imposing figure, there was still sleep in the corner of one eye and the long blonde locks resembled more of a nest than a hairstyle.Nevertheless Thor stood with both thick arms crossed over his chest, his posture tense but face more passive.

“Enjoy your evening brother?” Thor rumbled.

Loki chuckled darkly and asked, “Surely you didn’t spend the night awake worrying?”

He moved past the blond who stopped him with a few words when the darker haired of the two reached halfway to his bedroom.

“I saw you leave with the Lady Darcy and asked Sir Jarvis to inform me should you leave her company, which he did only a moment ago. Proceed there with caution brother, she may be your soulmatch but things on Earth are. . . different. Customs among lovers are not the same as those we have known on Asgard, I would not like to see the Lady Darcy-”

“Hurt by me? Betrayed? Broken? Twisted by the depravities of my past?” Loki interrupted with a sneer. 

Thor, feeling the tension in the room thicken palpably, took a step back and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“That was not my meaning brother. I would not want the Lady Darcy to cause _you_ pain unintentionally.” he explained.

Loki’s expression changed so drastically Thor blinked. His younger brother looked like he had just heard the funniest joke of his life. 

Truly Loki did want to laugh, to tease the golden prince at the bare sentimentality and concern but the look on his childhood companion’s face stopped him for some reason. The sincerity made him feel uncomfortable. 

He shifted from one foot to another before answering haughtily, “No need to worry, not all of us are so easily enslaved to the women of this realm as you. I hold no undying emotion for her though I’m sure come morning her attentions and declarations will become rather tedious.”

At that it was Thor who let out a bark of a laugh. “You think the Lady, my friend, Darcy Lewis will claim love for you after one night brother? I suppose you think she will be asking for a marriage come the afternoon as well. Ha, and father said I was the arrogant one.”

Growling and clenching a fist Loki retreated to his quarters, burning in the small rage he felt at hearing deep chuckles through the door. Of course Darcy Lewis would claim affection for him, the night had been so gratifying that even he could not think of another with whom he had enjoyed pleasures of the body with more in his lifetime.

________________________________________________

 

When Darcy woke up sometime around noon she opened one eye at first and only a little. She peeked around the bedroom through the narrow slit between eyelids and let out a loud breath of relief when she realized she was alone and Loki’s clothes were gone. 

{Thank you whatever diety I have yet to meet. I would probably die from the awkwardness of kicking Loki out of my apartment.} 

Stretching her limbs out like a cat, taking stock of the sore muscles of her lower half, and smiling at how refreshed her body felt Darcy thought about what fun things she could do in the city this weekend before going back to the drudgery of the lab on Monday. 

{Shopping, and bookstore today I think and tomorrow the movies. I wonder if Bruce would be interested in seeing that Bollywood movie playing nearby. . .but first. I gotta clean these sheets.}

After throwing the sheets, or scene of the crime to be forgotten about forever except in crazy self-pleasuring fantasies/memories, into the washing machine Darcy took a shower. 

While washing off and noticing the bruises on her hips she thought about how awesome and wild the sex had been, the champagne had certainly helped her get over any body insecurity or shyness which made the whole experience seem like one of those great one night stands that only happen in movies in which the lead female learns something about herself and sex. 

{Ugh, I’m so glad I did that. Now at least I had a small connection with my soulmate, can get closure from the whole idea, move on _and_ not to mention I got laid. Thrice. I guess Damn-Fine-Darcy-From-Dorm-F’s still got it. Another plus is I don’t have to worry about Loki, the prince of cold aloofness getting clingy or running his mouth about it in front of the gang. Maybe tipsy Darcy’s ideas aren’t so bad after all.}

She got dressed after relaxing for twenty minutes under the steady stream of hot water and got ready for another weekend adventure of getting to know the city. 

And she spent the rest of the weekend trying not to think about Loki again until Monday morning.

Unsuccessfully.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You kids have fun? Use protection?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since the chapter yesterday was so short and I had some time off today because of the holiday I figured I'd add another little chapter for you guys to enjoy. More Darcy and Loki interaction and sexy times coming soon! Thanks for reading and commenting and for the kudos, it means a lot and I really appreciate it! As always I'm on tumblr: killakathy88 and this chapter is not beta'd.

Loki was one of the first in the labs on Monday morning, eager to see what his passions had formed in Darcy’s personality. He took his usual seat, idly fiddling with his Stark tablet as the woman Foster, always the first to arrive, walked in with the beast Banner. 

Darcy arrived a few moments after with a tray of cups no doubt holding within them the caffeinated beverage that she and the other humans were so fond of. Her hair was down and waved, a loose button up shirt with a high collar chosen no doubt to hide the marks Loki knew he had left on her neck and chest.

He peered at her through his peripheral vision, not wanting to appear obvious. She would after all not begin to moon over him until she has settled into her work day, the morning's most important tasks finished always finished quickly over her computer before the billionaire arrived to wreak total havoc on the work space. Yes, only a few hours and she would be putting herself in his vicinity, making attempts to touch him casually and smiling that large grin he’d seen before as soon as he paid her the smallest bit of attention. All he had to do was bide his time…

\---------------------------

Darcy Lewis rushed into the lab setting a cup at Tony, Bruce and Jane’s work stations and then flopped into her chair and started up her laptop. She had gotten a cup of coffee for Loki at the coffee bar in the lobby at Avengers Tower, a decision she immediately regretted because it passed way over into the friendly zone more than she’d like and ended up pawning it off on a hungover looking security downstairs.

Fifteen separate emails from Pepper’s main personal assistant to coordinate her schedule for the week with Tony’s, three from charities intent on getting one of the scientists under which she was employed to speak at a dinner, and about ten from Tony over the weekend all about random nonsense or little remarks that probably didn’t even warrant the time it took to read them. Monday morning was always a clusterfuck, if New York was the city that doesn’t sleep then Avengers Tower was the building in which sleep didn’t even exist. 

Over an hour had passed and by the time she looked up from her computer screen Tony was sauntering in with sunglasses covering his face and a smirk written across it that Darcy narrowed her eyes at. 

“Lewis, lovely to see you this fine morning. How you feeling? Have a good weekend?” Tony sat on the corner of her desk leering at her which made her incredibly suspicious. 

“I see you every morning Monday through Friday, Tony. I’m wonderful, the weekend was fine. Just spit it out.” she said slowly.

“Well I just wanted to check in with you. Haven’t seen you since the Gala where you appeared to be having a verrrry good time with a certain Tall, Dark and Foreign man. And gee, what do you know, when I looked around for you a few minutes later Jarvis told me you _left the gala_ with someone. Naughty naughty little lab monkey. So did you two kids have fun? Use protection?”

Halfway through his explanation Jane had looked up sharply at Darcy and Loki was now staring at Tony impassively, saying nothing. Darcy had not noticed this, too busy sputtering and turning tomato red. 

“I-I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about and it’s certainly none of your business Anthony Edward Stark.” She got out finally and stared intently at her computer screen trying to ignore him.

“Woah, middle name! Looks like someone _was_ a naughty girl. No need to be shy, it’s just us, you’re beloved coworkers and friends, interested in your well being-” Darcy tightened her hands into fists so hard her knuckles started going white. “- but hey if you don’t want to kiss and tell about your time with Mr. World Cup-”

“Wait, what?!” Darcy interjected, confused.

“The soccer player you were hanging over Lewis. The one we’ve been talking about this whole time…” he explained slowly as if she were a child. Jane’s chocolate eyes flicked back and forth between Darcy and Tony, Darcy could practically feel the cogs in her mind working from across the room.

“Oh. Oh! God Tony please, yeah I flirted with that guy but trust me, nothing happened and thank God because he hit on like three other women throughout the night, all of whom I feel like you’ve dated before actually. He and I were a hard no. Please get your butt off my desk, I eat here and god only knows where it’s been.” 

Tony hopped off with a humph, still not fully believing her explanation but content to drop it for now at the mention of his former paramours. The billionaire went to his desk, quickly downing his cup of coffee and prompting Jarvis to pull up a schematic he had previously been fiddling with the week before. Darcy looked down at her keyboard and let out a slow breath to calm herself before looking up at Jane who shot her a look that definitely read ‘We are talking about this later.’ before she went back to her calculations.

[Oh that was so close Darcy. So close. If Tony finds out I will never, ever hear the end of it.]

She went back to work, diligently typing away and making a point of it never to look in Loki’s direction. They had their night, it was over, now she could go back to ignoring him like before.

Everything was normal, everything was fine. 

[Breathe, Darce. Breathe.]

\---------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty workplace shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of hard for me to write. It is unbeta-ed as always so let me know if you see any mistakes and I will correct them. Thanks everyone for the lovely comments! Don't forget you can follow me on tumblr : killakathy88 and I also run a Marvel only side blog under: thisquadrantisntsafe
> 
> It should only be a few days 'til the next chapter since it's mostly written already. Enjoy! I love comments!

Darcy Lewis was so proud of herself her face was starting to hurt from smiling. She did it! She went the entire day without looking in Loki’s direction. Even during lunch she’d managed to sneak his take out onto his desk while he was hissing at Tony with his back turned to her.

Happy at her success, and seriously just a few minutes from patting herself on the back, Darcy looked at the clock on her computer. Five til six, Loki was always the first to leave since he certainly wasn’t going to spend any more time than absolutely necessary with the Scientists Three.

Jane spoke just as the clock turned to 5:56. “Hey Darce can you get me the old spectrometer from the supply closet? I want to double check these readings from the last bifrost trip.”

“Of course J.” Darcy bounced up and crossed from one corner of the room into the rather large supply closet filled with odds and ends like bits of equipment deemed important enough not to be thrown away and pieces of old Iron Man suits Tony never wanted to get rid of.

After shoving a few boxes around Darcy decided this closet definitely need to be organized. There was no order to this chaos. It looked like everything had just been thrown into whatever spot it had fit and left to be forgotten about.

“Jesus Jane, I’m gonna have to spend the next two days organizing this just to find it!” the brunette called out the open door.

Dr. Foster popped her head in and surveyed the damage, “Hmm. Well whenever you find it just leave it on my table please. And you don’t have to start on it all day. It’s almost time for you to leave and I wanted to have a serious talk with you at your place after this.”

A tiny prick of dread made itself known in Darcy’s chest, “Haha okay sure, let me at least get started on this...I’ll be there in a bit.”

Jane’s eyes sharpened into slits, “You’re hiding something about that gala and you will tell me Darcy Elizabeth Lewis. See you at your apartment.”

[Uh oh. Full name. She’s _not_ dropping it. Ughhhhhh why can’t I have a dumber best friend?]

Darcy continued to pull boxes off one shelf that was rather large when she heard the door to the supply closet creak open wider and then shut behind someone.

“Jane I told you I just wanted to get started, give me like twenty minutes and I’ll meet you in my-” Darcy spun slowly holding an old Iron Man glove in one hand and stopped speaking immediately when she realized it wasn’t Jane but Loki. 

His stance felt so familiar was his tall presence within the small confinement of the closet made her press herself back until her back hit the shelf behind her. She waved the Iron Man glove in an awkward hello as he took a step towards her. He merely smirked, crowding her even more.

“I must admit Miss Lewis, I am impressed, how cool and aloof you seem today. Perhaps you should be awarded? Or should I say reminded? Tell me, does the thought of me hard between your thighs inspire no emotion within you?” 

“Um. Um, I-” she stuttered,dropping the glove on the floor.

[What the fuck is going on?]

He reached out with both hands and held her face softly upward so he had to only lean down a little to press his so close she could feel his cool breath ghosting over her lips.

“Perhaps I must show you my true skill in order to reduce you to begging for me my darling Darcy. May I kiss you?” he whispered.

It took a few seconds to respond to him because she could feel herself tingle on the skin that held his words and couldn’t really think straight with him so close to kissing her, Her lips were buzzing in anticipation.

“Umm. Yeah. Sure,okay. But what happened to one-” she was cut off by his swift movements. He released her face and within seconds he had backed away and knelt in front of her. 

Loki made quick work of unbuttoning her jeans and pushing her underwear and pants down to her ankles before lifting her hips to set her on the shelf behind her and ripping the clothes off of her lower legs. 

She gasped at the cold steel of the shelf hitting her bare ass and all of a sudden being completely naked from the waist down in front of him. 

“Oh my god!” Darcy burst out as the God of Mischief set one of her legs over each of his shoulders.

“Darling, I haven’t even begun yet.” Loki stated simply as his face held a look of pure evil.

He dove in with abandon. Leaving open mouth kisses in the creases between her lips and legs. She was wet in seconds. 

[This is crazy. Insane. Soooo..] She lost her train of thought as she felt his hands tickle the underside of her thighs leading to her ass and his hot breath right over her clit.

“What….happened...to just...one night?” Darcy managed to croak out.

His eyes flitted up to meet hers and he responded while rimming one finger slowly around her wet, aching opening, “I am not laying with you. Merely giving you a kiss,which you agreed to. Unless you prefer I stop?” 

“Fuck no, please don’t stop.” she ground out. 

And with that he finally slipped a finger inside her and brought his tongue to her flushed bud, her eyes fluttered and her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head.

[Fuck he’s soooo good at this…] Darcy could barely even think. Sure workplace sex was a normal fantasy but this went way above and beyond. Just the act of him putting his mouth on her _there_ was enough to make her skin break out into goosebumps.

It wasn’t long before she was bucking against his mouth, shuddering and starting to sweat in the space between her breasts, her hands gripping the edge of the shelf. With one of his strong hands he kept her in place and she cried out his name unintentionally when she felt him put another finger into her. His tongue felt like it was alternating between hot and cold which made every inch of her skin break out in goosebumps. 

It felt like he was drawing out her orgasm for days. Switching from small licks right where she needed him before backing away and concentrating on fucking her with his fingers slowly. It was too much, the illicitness of what they were doing in the place where she worked, how damn good he was with his hands and mouth. Why on earth hadn't she asked him to do this the night of the gala?

“Loki, Loki, please just-please-” she heard herself growl the words but hadn’t fully realized what she was begging for. Him, more tongue, more hands, just more. 

He chuckled, the vibrations of his lips cresting her on the edge of orgasm and finally he gave one long hard lick to where she needed it most just as he slipped a third finger inside her. Darcy came with a shriek, white exploding behind her eyes. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

Loki kept fucking her with his fingers as she rode out her climax but stood slowly. When she gave a final shudder he withdrew his digits and backed away toward the door.

“Sleep well tonight little Darcy.” And he was gone before she had even recovered her breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the workplace shenanigans. Bff share time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all let me preface this by saying I am so guilty of committing one of the cardinal sins of fanfiction, not following up with my readers and leaving them dangling on a hook, but I am back my friends by (not so demanded) demand! I’ve always had trouble finishing things and with working most nights at my old job all that really concerned my mind was getting enough sleep not to feel like crap the next day. Then, fortune smiled its beautiful gap-tooth grin at me and I landed a better job where I’ll work less for more money and, like a normal human, during the day! This leaves me more time to work on projects like my Avengers fics. 
> 
> I really need to thank the Steve to my Bucky @just_tea_thanks on Tumblr for being my beta this chapter. This isnt even her ship and she helps me out a lot. She's the best, if you're into Stucky go follow her. She's awesome.
> 
> Enough prattling, let’s get to the good stuff.

Green and Swirling

 

Chapter 8

 

An embarrassing number of deep breaths later, knees still shaking like a newborn kitten, Darcy Lewis hopped the metal shelf. Standing on unsteady reeds for legs she lowered her arms to the ground to retrieve the crumpled pile of her jeans, underwear and kicked off flats, one of which had miraculously landed in a box that held what looked kind of like a bomb. Yikes, she thought. Do not touch! Besides the probable explosive, she tried to suppress in her thoughts, but her mind fluttered with a thousand things and nothing all at once.

“Did that really just happen?” she whispered to herself, hand pressed against her chest, heart beating a mad rhythm under the harsh fluorescent lights. Rubbing her temples with both hands, it took all of two seconds to give up on the task that had her jumping into the closet to avoid talking to her best friend in the entire world in the first place. 

Deciding that the embarrassment of spilling the beans to Jane did not outweigh the advice she might now kind of need, considering that whatever this was seemed to be more than just a one-night stand with a nefariously good-looking male. Telling pretty much anyone ever was not something she really planned on. 

“Everyone looking at me like a certified nut case? Yeah, not anything close to something I’d really desire in this world.” Darcy muttered to herself as she trekked down the halls of the tower to her living quarters. She could easily envision Jane in her mind, sitting on the sofa with her thin arms crossed, mouth twisted in a no-nonsense expression.

She hesitated before touching the doorknob. Did she even want to tell Jane about the night with Loki? No. Absolutely not. Nope. Never. But talking to her best friend about an affair that was quickly evolving into hot workplace sex with her soulmate, who apparently gave the best head in all nine realms, and kept pursuing intimate situations after they’d agreed to only one night together? Fuck yeah, she did. It would take a brain a lot smarter than hers to percieve what was going on behind Loki’s bright green eyes. And who might be the only person smart enough to outthink him and has plenty of experience when it came to sexual encounters of the Asgardian kind? Jane Foster.

The intern made her way into her living room to see her closest confidante perched on the sofa with her arms crossed, just as predicted. One slim leg bent over the other in comfy jeans, with one leg tapping the air rapidly. 

“So, come on, out with it. What did you do this time?” Jane questioned a little rudely.

“What did I do??! What is that supposed to mean?” Darcy countered. Jane sighed and uncrossed her legs and arms, taking a deep breath before continuing. 

“Sorry. That came out wrong. I just meant, what happened after the gala? You have a tendency, after any eye-opening event, to do something really reckless and spontaneous that you usually end up regretting a short while later.”

“Not true! When have I ever done that?!” Pouting, Darcy plopped down beside Jane, awaiting clarification.

“After Thor came to New Mexico and the robot nearly bar-b-q'd Puente Antiguo, you got bangs; after London, you slept with Ian the Intern and tried to sneak out of a second story window at 5 in the morning to escape once you came to your senses. We just figured out Loki—a guy who tried to kill us by proxy, mind you—is not only your alien soulmate, but is also a class-A jerk. He’s certainly not going to be bringing you flowers and chocolates like, ever, and he rejected you in front of half the Avengers. It’s natural you want to act out after that revelation. And by act out I mean sleep with a womanizing European athlete version of Tony Stark who probably made you feel very attractive and wanted for a short period of time.” 

Darcy anxiously chewed her lower lip, taking in what Jane had to say as she tangled her fingers in her hair.

“Okay. Okay! I did something spontaneous and reckless and stupid and you’re going to think I’m fucking insane and idiotic Jane, but I need your help because I feel like I’m about to start spiraling. And I looked awesome in bangs and you know it.”

Jane looked at her with a mixture of pity, exasperation, and fondness. They shared everything—maybe even a little too much at times—so she wondered what Darcy could have done to be wringing her hands and biting her lip like she was about to confess murder.

“Look Darce, I’m not going to judge you, no matter what you did or whatever happened. You’ve had my back, followed me to London and New York, helped saved the world, and let me cry on your shoulder the first time Thor left for ages. No matter what, you’re my best friend and I’m always here to help.”

Darcy felt her eyes watering a little at the heartfelt sentiment. She felt even sillier now for even wanting to hide something from Dr. Foster, the BFF she’d always dreamed of having as a little girl. 

“Thanks J. Okay so . . . here goes.”

The explanation took about ten minutes and in that time Jane’s eyes got so big at one point Darcy swore that by the time she got to the storage closet incident, they were about to pop out of her tiny little skull. When she finally finished her tale, Darcy’s eyes had drifted to the floor. 

She hesitantly met Jane’s gaze and was greeted with an expression of utter shock, but the other woman was silent for what felt like eternity.

“Please say something.” Darcy pleaded.

Jane took a deep breath. “EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!” she squealed.

Darcy rolled her eyes, amused despite herself. “Come on J, something a little more adult please?”

Jane made a face like she was sucking on a lime. “Gross! Ugh. Okay. Okay. You slept with your . . . soulmate . . .who agreed it was just a one night thing, right?” 

Darcy nodded.

“And then he proceeded to go down on you—ICK by the way—in the supply closet, while demanding you beg for him?” Jane asked, calmer but still a note of disbelief. Darcy nodded once more.

“Seems to me you got yourself a classic case of a killer male ego. He only wants you because you don’t want him. He thinks you’re going to fall head over heels for him because the sex was good—and ew, again by the way. He’s trying to manipulate you, which I have to say, is not surprising. Also, let me say just once more for effect: squick.”

“Well that makes a lot of sense. So what do I do now?”

“Darcy, in this kind of situation you only have three choices. One, don’t sleep with him at all, which it seems you might be incapable of doing, and I’m going to chalk that up to being soulmates and not, ew, because of Loki’s sexual skills. Might as well scratch that one off the list. Two, sleep with him whenever he wants and fall into his pathetic little mantrap and get played-”

“—Yeah, so not happening!—“

“—And get treated like a piece of crap after, or . . .” Jane paused, a pensive expression on her face. Darcy huffed in annoyance.

“Or what, Jane?”

The astrophysicist pursed her lip and replied, “Or, turn the tables on him and sleep with him on in the time and style of your choosing until he loses interest and/or you meet someone better. And most importantly: don’t under any circumstances, develop feelings for that insane whacko.”

“Right. I mean I can do that, right? Right?” Darcy asked, somewhat reassured.

“Please, for the sake of your own reputation, you better.”


	10. Chapter 10

After discussing the issue at a length that Jane thought was way longer than she would ever want to spend thinking of ways to emotionally manipulate a member of her soul mate’s family, rules for Darcy had been established. They were jotted down in the messy handwriting that matched the one left all over scraps of paper in the lab upstairs. 

Rules:  


-No fraternization of the physical kind more than once a week.  


"Why once a week, J?”

“Because once a week is like tweezing your eyebrows: it’s just simple maintenance. Any more than that and something becomes familiar, loveable. It’s not cleaning your kitchen it’s more like . . . your morning coffee. You start to need it."

-This does not go on for more than three months.

“That seems like an oddly specific amount of time.”

“We have to set a limit. This can’t go on forever. Three months seems solid. A season, that’s twelve weeks, eleven counting this one. Besides I know you can do three months with no repercussions. Ian lasted three months.”

“Ian’s not my soulmate."

“Ian has also never killed anyone.” Jane quipped.

“Touche."

-No showing of vulnerability, no sharing your past or personal life.  


-You will continue to date. Sex is your choice but you WILL keep putting yourself out there.

-You do not spend the night. He does not spend the night.

-No fooling around at work.

“This is mainly for my own sanity and well-being. You’re disinfecting that store room.”

“Sheesh okay mom, this coming from the lady who practically flipped her trailer from going at it on every surface with big, blonde and burly.”

“That was my own trailer and not a shared common space; I’m not slut shaming I’m germ shaming.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning while Darcy was in the shower she tried to think of ways to occupy her time that could keep her from being alone in order to keep her from subconsciously seeking out Loki or allowing him to corner her again like he did at work. It was half way through brushing her teeth when she yelled out ‘Eureka!’ and promptly gagged on some toothpaste that had been accidently swallowed during her exclamation.

The next hour or so had been filled with back and forth phone calls and airline ticket research culminating in one final phone conversation and then a text message to Jane saying: Had an awesome idea. Used some of my S.I. sign on bonus and booked Charlie a flight up to NYC. He’s going to stay a day or two. 

Jane replied not a moment later: Great idea! Let’s both take a half day when he comes. I want to catch up with him too. You can just take off the whole day after to show him around NYC. Haven’t seen him since we came back from Tromso.

Darcy hurriedly dressed and went down to the security office to make sure Charlie could get into the building without any fuss, eager as she was to see him again she was definitely not eager to sit in a cab circling the arrivals gate for thirty minutes when his flight would land tomorrow night.

* * * * * * * * * *  
At eleven p.m. the next night Darcy’s phone rang.

“I’m on a stopped elevator that’s talking to me and I don’t know what to do.” Charlie said into the phone. Into the elevator space she could hear him yell, “I didn’t steal fizzy lifting drinks, I swear I’ve been a good little boy.”

“Jarvis please let Charlie have access to this floor, he’ll be staying here the next couple of days.” Darcy said into the empty space of her apartment.

“Darce, it’s moving. I’m either headed up to you or I’m breaking through the glass ceiling.” 

“Ha ha, see you in a minute Charlie. Second room on the right when you get off the elevator.”

“I wasn’t picked up at the airport so you better have food for me.”

**_Dramatic as always._** she thought.

“Of course I do! And you can sleep in as late as you like, I’m working a half day tomorrow.” The door to her apartment opened to reveal a tall, good-looking man in his early thirties with ash brown hair cut stylishly, a cheeky smile, an aquiline nose and chocolate eyes. He threw the duffel bag carried on his shoulder onto the floor of her living room and lifted her in a hug. 

“Where is the food? I’m starving and I am so gonna sleep through breakfast.” He set her down and immediately started rummaging through her kitchen like it was his own. 

“So tell me Darce, I want all the deets. Do you like working here? They treat you alright? Is Tony Stark shorter than me?” Charlie asked as he sat on her kitchen countertop and began to dig heartily into some take out Mexican food that had arrived just a few minutes before he did.

“Yes, yes, yes. But I wouldn’t mention it in front of him unless you actually _want_ to pay for a hotel while you’re here. And save some for me too, we’re supposed to share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m trying to get back into writing now that I have more time available. This story is one of my babies and I always wanted to finish it so I’m going to try my best. Thank you everyone for all the comments. No Loki this chapter but he’s coming in again soon don’t worry. And who’s Charlie? How will Loki react to a man staying with Darcy? Tune in next time. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr killakathy88 and drop me a line! 
> 
> This wasn’t beta-d so let me know if you spot any mistakes so I can go back and fix them.


	11. Chapter 11

Thankfully at about 11 o’clock Tony had taken Bruce up on the roof to show him some improvements to the newest Iron Man suit leaving just Jane, Darcy, and the pair of Asgardian princes in the lab. Jane and Loki had been furiously pouring over a huge white board with equations, scrambling to erase certain things the other had written and correct them. Darcy had even noticed a few elbows being pushed into both persons in the process but figured it best to stay out of the science-off. Besides, the more she was out of the focus of Loki the better. The lab assistant still couldn’t bring herself to enter the store room yet.

And so she contented herself with showing Thor how to use Netflix after completing her emails and doing the reordering for the lab. After adding a few of her own personal picks to his watch list she looked up to see Charlie enter the work space. 

Dressed in dark jeans, a dark V-neck tee, red wings boots, leather jacket, and dark sunglasses he seemed effortlessly cool and strutted in like he owned the place. Charlie always did this though, being smooth and confident was just so easy for him that often Darcy felt out place and frumpy whenever they took pictures together. Her go-to choice of comfy sweaters and beanies probably had a lot to do with this.

 ** _Well, you’re dressing more adult now so maybe you’re just a late bloomer. Although a real paycheck, better stores here in New York, and Pepper’s influence/inspiration certainly help._** Darcy thought to herself as she looked down at her fitted black slacks and polka-dotted ruffled blouse. 

“Well are my girls ready to go? I’m starving.” Charlie asked as he sauntered toward Darcy and Thor who both stood and approached him from the other side of the table.

Charlie continued, “So you’re Thor, it’s nice to finally meet you after all the stories. I’m Charlie.”

Thor’s face upon immediately recognizing the name brightened and grasped the other man’s outstretched hand, apparently a little too tightly by the wince Charlie gave. 

“Yes! Charlie, what pleasure to meet you at last as well. You are healing still in Bosstown, yes?” The blonde prince asked.

“Yeah, nursing in Boston, you got it. Listen, I wanted to thank you in person for watching over Darce here.“ He had let Thor’s hand go and wrapped an arm around Darcy’s shoulders. “I know how she and Jane are about getting into trouble. I almost lost it when I heard about London.”

“Aye,” Thor nodded, “but ‘tis nothing I would not do a friend of my beloved Jane, and of mine of course.” 

Darcy could feel Loki’s eyes on her again, how she had become attuned to them so quickly she didn’t know but she could feel the hair standing up on the back of her neck under Charlie’s arm. Eager to leave, she began to nudge his leather covered side towards to the door of the lab. 

“I seem to remember me taking you out with a taser when you first got here, _and_ taking on a space elf or two on my own. But anyway, Jane! Let’s go eat.” Darcy called to the other brunette in the room who had only just begun to turn from the white board. 

As Jane gathered her bag Darcy could feel her neck start to flush. Loki’s attention was definitely on her now. His face held an expression of curiosity and wariness, and a hint of suppressed something by the thin line his mouth had become. Thor had seemed to notice where his brother’s attentions lie as well because he turned to Charlie and gestured to Loki explaining, “This is my brother, Loki Prince of Asgard. He is staying with us here on Midgard for a time.”

“Pleasure.” Charlie nodded politely.

“I’m sure.” Loki drawled a little rudely, gazing at Darcy’s hand holding onto the flank of Charlie’s leather jacket still.

“Are you staying long?” Thor asked, hoping to cover for Loki’s lack of manners. His brother had neither approached Charlie nor introduced himself properly.

“Only two days, kind of a last minute trip just to catch up.” Charlie said in response, not seeming at all bothered by Loki’s attitude.

“Then you must come to our quarters for dinner this evening so we may get to know each other better. I have learned to use the Favors application.” Thor beamed with pride.

“I’m not so sur-“ Darcy began while cutting a short glance in Loki’s direction.

“Sounds great! Just let Darcy know the time and we’ll head over and bring some wine.” 

“I’ll be back after lunch.” Jane said to Thor as she kissed him goodbye on the cheek.

And so the three of them left, and before Loki knew it he had walked to the door of the lab to watch them head to the elevator with a wrinkle in his brow.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Lunch took place at an upscale place not far off that Darcy had wanted to try for a week or two. The appetizers hadn’t even arrived before Charlie had begun his own round of 20 questions.

“You liking it in New York? Nothing new going on with you besides the job? Nothing at all you want to tell me?” 

Darcy put down the menu so she could see his face searching hers for a glimpse of anything. “Okay, where is this coming from?”

“Jane texted me last night and told me you had some big news.” He replied easily.

“Jane!” Darcy hissed in her friend’s direction. The waitress arrived with a plate or two of starters just in time for an astrophysicist to make a hasty exit to escape the following conversation.

“Oh look the appetizers are here! I should go wash my hands.” Jane threw her napkin onto the table and stood up so fast Darcy’s head spun a little. Once she had crossed half of the restaurant Charlie continued.

“So. . .” he prodded.

“So I met my soul mate.” She admitted.

“That’s great news Darce!”

“Not so great when you find out who. You know Thor right?”

“Jane’s soul mate? Avenger? Just saw him five minutes ago? Yeah, go on.” He gestured with the fancy cheese stick he had just snatched from the middle of the table.

“Well. . . his brother. Loki. That you met earlier.”

Charlie said nothing for a moment or two, eyes wide with surprise. Then he began to chew, swallow and he let out a low whistle.

“I’m guess things aren’t all sunshine and rainbows and we won’t be hearing the pitter patter of little prince and princess feet in a few years.”

“Definitely, definitely, _definitely_ not. He and I- we- well, look it was like a one night thing, it burned out. We’re done, it’s not sentimental. Maybe we’ll be platonic soulmates eventually but the Disney happily ever after soul mate is not happening. ”

Charlie sighed, looking down at the tablecloth and grabbing another stick slowly. “He’s the Loki that tried to kill Thor in New Mexico right? Jesus, Darce, he’s not anyone that I or anyone that loves you would have picked for you. He sounds like he has more issues than Playboy. I guess we should have known he wouldn’t be a permanent fixture based on your words or even nice come to think of it. This really sucks, I’m sorry kiddo. Lots of people fall in a love and settle down with people that aren’t their soul mates though. I wouldn’t get down on yourself just yet.”

“I’m not thinking about settling down right now or anytime soon. It sucks, but its life and I’m dealing with it.” Charlie eyed her, going over her face with precision. He knew her too well, she wasn’t really dealing it but she was doing the best she could and he did know her well enough to not keep pushing the subject. 

“Alright Darce, just don’t be afraid to pick up a phone to call me if you need anything, absolutely anything.” 

“Thanks.” Darcy wanted to say more but felt any more words die in her throat, choked up over Charlie’s concern. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed reassuringly.

“Should I go wash my hands again? Do you guys need more time?” Jane asked, creeping up to the table.

“He knows now you busybody.” Her lab assistant expressed with a tone of mock betrayal.

“He would have found out eventually and at least now it won’t come up at dinner and make everything awkward for everyone.” Jane said with an all-knowing nod.

“Oh god, dinner.” Darcy moaned into her ice tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Two chapters in one week! Wow not too shabby if I say so myself. Next chapter is the dinner scene from Loki’s point of view which should be a hoot and a half I think. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> This chapter isn’t beta-ed so please let me know of any mistakes so I can go back and fix them. 
> 
> I’m still reeling at the Thor and Jane break up but I hope it’s just temporary. 
> 
> Btw in my mind Charlie looks like Ryan Gosling so just picture him while you’re reading if you need a little help imagining. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can add me on tumblr here: killakathy88 and drop me a line fi you so desire. Comments are appreciated! =)


	12. Chapter 12

"Brother, why did you not introduce yourself properly to Charlie?" Thor asked when Loki had returned to the white board after the newcomer had left the laboratory with a woman on each arm. Loki began to churlishly erase most of Jane's formula in petty vengeance. Thor ran up to him and grabbed his arm before all the work could be lost.

"What has you so upset now brother? You are acting strangely and I do not like it." Thor's low tone was full of curiousity and concern. 

"I am not your brother. Come, let us spar and find sustenance." he spat. 

Loki stalked out of the room leaving the other Asgardian prince no choice but to follow. They made quick time to the gym, it being only a few floors down by elevator. As quick as it was, it was not quick enough for Thor to be silent during the ride.

**Although Thor being silent is an occurrence as common as Ragnarok.**

“Will you tell me what is occupying that mind of yours brother? Surely it cannot be Charlie’s appearance

"Why should I care about who some mortal woman I am forced to share space with struts around with for all to see." Loki hissed, taking a stance on the soft mat.

"Oh, I see." Loki could practically see the gears spinning, slow as they were, in Thor's head before he finished, "Well it matters not but know he is much loved of Darcy and it would do you well to make a good impression." The blonde mimicked his stance before leaping to begin the match.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Mr. Odinson, Ms. Foster, your guests have arrived.” Jarvis chimed from the ceiling later that evening.

Thor, the oaf, beamed as he let in the two who would be joining them this evening. 

His eyes were drawn to Darcy immediately. She was dressed casually and standing close to that male. She appeared nervous, her gaze glancing from Loki to her _friend_ so quickly that most would not have noticed, but he did. 

**_Nervous to have two lovers under one roof because of my reaction or his? If she expects anger and jealousy from me she will be sorely mistaken. Obviously that man is not very interested in her. He is merely a blip. A suitor who’s only use is an object with which to cause a rise out of me._ **

“Authentic New York City Chinese huh?” the insipid human male asked of his brother’s mortal, they made polite conversation while opening the two bottles of wine he had brought for the evening meal.

Darcy was the first to grab a filled glass and downed half of it in a quick swallow, tilting her head up and revealing her long creamy neck.

Loki called from the dining area while elegantly draping himself in a seat at the table preparing to be served, "A glass for me, Foster." 

 Jane neither responded nor made intention to poor a glass for him. Charlie looked at her questioningly, prompting a response from the astrophysicist. 

"I'm not speaking to _him_ because he erased most of my work from today."

"Beloved, Sir Jarvis had saved the work done so far-"Thor cut in, quick to make an excuse for his behavior from earlier.

"Not the _point_ Thor." Jane interrupted.

“Your work was the scratching of a child and your mathematics were so incorrect I’m sure even your assistant could have told you so if she had _any_ education in the subject whatsoever.” Loki called meanly from the dining table.

Jane stomped to the table holding a tray of meats and vegetables in a light colored sauce setting it down with a little more force than necessary and directing a glare at her lover’s brother.

Charlie brought the wine glasses to the table along with the unopened bottle and took the free seat between Loki and Darcy.

  
Dinner was, for the most part, uneventful. The mortals and his brother chit-chatted for nearly a half hour, eating slowly as Thor waxed on poetically about his Avenger adventures and Asgard. Darcy and her mortal male laughed at the appropriate times and asked questions periodically, sometimes bringing up a story of their own. He may as well have not have been there. The pair of couples seemingly content with the companionship and comradery between themselves. 

Ignoring them, Loki reached for the wine bottle to refill his cup, not that the alcohol could do much to allieviate his mood greatly but the taste would help take the edge of the annoying interactions at the table.

"You have sweet and sour sauce on your face you weirdo." Darcy said to Charlie as she licked her thumb and wiped off the side of his face. The action seemed to move in slow motion for Loki, taking up the space of three or four breaths, the closeness and intimacy of it stretching out over time. Charlie didn’t seem to even move, as if the action was insignificant and so normal it did not merit even a turn in her direction. 

Loki did not hear the glass of the wine bottle break in his hand, nor hear the gasp of Jane to his side. He looked down only when he felt moisture running over his hand and Darcy saying his name queerly. Charlie, the name repeated sneeringly in his own mind threw some napkins over to liquid that began to drip onto the floor.

“I do not need your assistance mortal!” Loki yelled at Charlie who had been only trying to help clean up the mess of spilled wine that had already ruined most of the tablecloth and the chicken fried rice. 

“Loki!” Thor admonished.

“What the hell is your problem you stuck up jerk!?” Charlie responded.

“Charlie!” Darcy chided, her hand going to his arm as he stood to face his verbal opponent.

“No, this guy has been rude to everyone at this table tonight and he needs to get over it or rip out whatever stick he has up his ass.”

It was only then, as observant as he had always thought himself to be, that the identical expression Darcy and Charlie wore of anger and annoyance became apparent. As different as they were, they were so similar in their movements, mannerism and way of speech. Both of them had their right hand clenched, the same vein in their neck protruding due to their jaws being clenched tightly. How had he not seen it yet? Was he so manipulated by the soul bond that his own deductive reasoning was affected?

“You are siblings.” The darker haired man said, his anger and rage dissipated as if blown away by the wind.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Darcy and Charlie at the exact same time, in the exact same tone.

He felt humiliated. Stupid. For the first time in a long time he felt the heat of embarrassment work it's way across his chest. Her brother, the man was merely family and he acted like a fool to assume otherwise. Backing up from the table he looked down, shook his head slightmy and surprised the everyone in the apartment. 

I apologize. It seems my anger was misplaced. Forgive me." Loki turned swiftly and went to his room and closed the door, leaving Jane and Darcy stunned by his behavior. Charlie eyed the closed door warily, thinking deeply about the prince's earlier actions. 

 He heard Thor give a chuckle, a short apology for his brother's strange behavior and take up where his story had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetad so let me know if you see any mistakes. Add me on Tumblr! @killakathy88
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Charlie stays one more day, think there will be another run in with Loki? What happens when Darcy actually does go out with another man? Will the wine get of out of the tablecloth?! Find out next time!


End file.
